Question: $\dfrac{1}{10} - \dfrac{8}{6} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{1 \times 3}{10 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{8 \times 5}{6 \times 5}} $ $ = {\dfrac{3}{30}} - {\dfrac{40}{30}} $ $ = \dfrac{{3} - {40}}{30} $ $ = -\dfrac{37}{30}$